Una de tantas reuniones
by Kiseki Tsukino
Summary: ¿que puede generar una simple critica a la comida de inglaterra?¿un español inconciente?¿lovino enfadado? ..si pesimo summary varias parejas no sean tan duros es mi primer fic de hetalia y el primero que me animo a subir


Konishiwa :D~~ ~~

Bien este es mi primer fic de hetalia no sean duros saben es duro estar escribiendo y que de repente se te valla la inspiración; w; así que aquí vamos!

Advertencias: menciones he incinuaciones de algunas parejas UsxUk, spamano, PrusiaxAustria, Franada, RusiaxChina las notaran xD

Declaimer:

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen son de la gran mente maestra himaruya hidekaz que viéndolo bien técnicamente es el jodido amo del mundo

Bien hago mención de algunos personajes de latín hetalia los cuales obviamente no son míos no se de quien sean pero aun así quiero aclarar que NO son míos ,por cierto si tengo fallas de ortografía discúlpenme (se inca en el suelo) gomenasai! ~~ No fue mi intención asesinar nuestra hermosa lengua ;w;

Sin mas preámbulos el fic wuii ~~

En un dia tranquilo en el edificio de las naciones unidas y mientras que en una sala se llevaba acabo una organizada reunión entre los jefes de cada país y se respiraba un aire de tolerancia y compañerismo a unas salas avía una reunión parecida entre las personificaciones de los países bueno…no tan parecida

Y así cuando los extraterrestres nos invadan les daremos la comida de Inglaterra y asunto arreglado morirán! Hahahaha-decia la personificasion de Estados unidos de norteamerica

Mi comida no es un arma ARMA!-grito la personificación de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte también conocido como Inglaterra- GO TO HELL ALFRED!

Pero iggy tu comida puede ser una gran arma, no solo un arma seria la mejor del mundo!, ya que no lastimaría a nadie fuera del enemigo hahaha- dijo el gran estados unidos con su característica risa

y la personificación de el gran reino unido de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte (anda que batallo para escribir todo el nombre D:) no savia si reírse por las ocurrencias del norte americano ,si sentirse alagado porque avian alagado su comida ,de una forma retorcida, pero al final de cuentas la alagaron o enojarse y entrar a la fase "te matare y luego llevare flores a tu tumba" y después de pensarlo un poco se decidió por la 3° opción

A-l-F-R-E-D F-I-T-Z-G-E-R-A-L-D* J-O-N-E-S –dijo con voz de ultratumba Inglaterra mientras levantaba la silla en la que avia estado sentado asta hace unos momentos y al parecer sus intenciones no eran nada buenas

Esto iggy tranquilízate, tu me amas tu no me matarías aparte I AM A HERO!-decia estados unidos tratando de tranquilizar a su "dulce" pareja

Primero te matare y si por suerte sobrevives pensare seriamente en lo que hice-dijo el ingles tratando de golpiar a estados unidos con la silla

Pero iggy quedaras viudo!-gritaba estados unidos mientras corria para salvar su heroica(?) vida de la furia del ingles

Ni siquiera estamos casados asiq ue no quedare viudo, así qué regresa aquí no seas cobarde!-gritaba reino unido tratando de encestarle un golpe a estados unidos pero este avia sido mas rápido y ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa de conferencias

Que indecencia-decia Austria notablemente astiado con la actitud de la pareja angloparlante

Pero Rode~estas son las cosas que hacen divertidas las reuniones kesesese-decia el ex reino de Prusia abrazando por lo hombros al austriaco mientras soltaba una de sus características risas

Bueno pues tal vez sea un poco divertido-dijo el austriaco observando con un ligero puchero como el estadounidense en su huida se avía caído y no tubo tiempo de reacción para levantarse así que ahora gateaba por su vida

El gran ore-sama siempre tiene la razón kesese- decía el prusiano mientras que un pollito piaba en afirmación desde su cabeza

Mon amour Canadá ¿a donde vas? –pregunto Francia a el país antes mencionado el cual se avía levantado de su asiento

Etto pues iba al baño y como normalmente soy invisible para los demás países y agregándole este alboroto pues pensé en no avisar- decía el canadiense con una vos bajita mientras cargaba a su osito como era común

Oh mon pettit Mattew no es que sean invisible a los ojos de los demás es que son muy distraídos—decía el francés tranquilamente

Creo que tienes razón-decia el canadiense con una tierna sonrisa

Aparte eso significa mas para mi –dijo esto ultimo el francés en un susurro y con cara de perversión mientras observaba la tierna sonrisa del canadiense

He? Dijiste algo Francia- dijo el canadiense que no avía escuchado lo ultimo que avía dicho el francés

Oh decía que te acompañaba—dijo el francés levantándose de su asiento y tomando la mano del canadiense para jalarlo fuera de la sala ignorando que en el mismo momento que se avian movido una silla paso volando por ai para impactarse justo a un lado del menor de los italias

Alemania tengo miedo, MUCHO MIEDO! –decía el pobre veneciano que a causa de la silla que minutos antes avía caído a un lado suyo ahora se encontraba aferrado fuertemente a Alemania como un gato asustado mientras agitaba una banderita blanca

Tranquilo Italia ..me estas asfixiando-decia el alemán tratando de disminuir el agarre del italiano el cual lo estaba empezando a asfixiar

Tranquilo, tranquilo tranquilízate iggy – decía el norteamericano que ahora se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina a un furioso ingles que avia tomado otra silla y se disponía a matarlo

Tranquilizarme? Estoy tranquilo, estoy muy tranquilo!- gritaba Inglaterra rojo de la ira

Tipo que eso no es cool- decía Polonia observando el drama de la pareja- tipo que tengo hambre, liet ¿cuanto falta para que sea hora del almuerzo?

Faltan unos 45 minutos para el almuerzo dijo Lituania tranquilamente observando su celular—ojala Inglaterra no mate a estados unidos antes del que se la hora de almorzar no quiero atestiguar un asesinato

Si mátalo!—gritaba cuba emocionado y alegre por la inminente muerte del estadounidense

Tios la violencia no es la solución para deven solucionar sus problemas con una buena char..-decia España pero antes de terminar de hablar ya avia recibido un fuerte golpe con una silla que lo avia dejado en el piso

No te metas en discusiones ajenas-decia un poco mas calmado el ingles al parecer golpiar españoles con sillas ayuda a disminuir el enojo

Bastardo! ei despierta—decía la parte sureña de Italia tratando de despertar a la representación de España

¿Lovi? ¿Eres tu? Hay una luz- decía el español dramáticamente estirando la mano asia el techo de la sala

Claro que hay una luz es el foco bastardo!-grito el italiano zarandeando al español asi logrando que porfin este perdiera el conocimiento-ei bastardo despierta!

Solo fue un ligero golpe no creo que haya perdido el conocimiento por eso—decía Inglaterra ya mucho mas calmado sacudiendo y arreglando su ropa

Esto es tu culpa maldito bastardo- grito el italiano sureño soltando de golpe la cabeza del español que cayo de golpe al suelo para amenazar con su puño al ingles que se avia sentado tranquilamente—bueno por lo menos yo cocino bien

Que dijiste!-grito Inglaterra con el enojo volviendo lentamente

Lo que escuchaste yo cocino mejor! O acaso aparte de mal gusto eres sordo-decia el italiano arrogantemente

Oh cállate mocoso!-grito colérico el ingles lanzando un cuaderno que dio de lleno en la cara del italiano

Cinco minutos después se podía ver a muchas naciones enfrascadas en una lucha por su "honor" al principio solo avían sido Inglaterra y romano los participantes de la guerra pero avía bastado que uno de los proyectiles lanzados golpeara a los demás para que todos entraran en la guerra bueno varios ya que muchos otros se mantenían "neutrales" tras barreras echas de sillas este era el caso de suiza que obviamente protegía a su hermanita disparándole a los proyectiles que se acercaban con un rifle que avía aparecido de la nada, asi como también todos los nórdicos se encontraban resguardados junto con la mayoría de los asiáticos exceptuando a china que participaba en la "guerra" y Japón que se encontraba resguardado tras unas sillas junto a Grecia se encontraban tras la mesa que avia sido tirada para que sirviera de trinchera otros que se mantenían también neutrales eran ucrania, Alemania ,Italia que aun seguía aferrado a Alemania, Austria que protegía a un pequeño gilbird de el bombardeo y muchos otros países

Ei esta no es la forma de arreglar los asuntos como dijo una vez uno de mis jefes "entre las personas como entre las naciones el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz"—dijo México del norte a lo cual las demás naciones pararon un poco su pelea y se le quedaron viendo

Eso que tiene que ver! Esto es por mi awesome honor!—grito Prusia lanzándole un cuaderno a Rusia el cual estaba volteado de espaldas

Hey atacar por la espalda no es honorable aru—grito china antes de lanzar una silla a Prusia el cual hábilmente la esquivo después de todo es awesome (?)

Hey tu también lo hiciste—decía Prusia mientras lanzaba un gran numero de lápices a china

Ah eso duele..ah uno me dio en el ojo aru—decía china tratando de esquivar los lápices del "mal"

Deja a yao —dijo Rusia antes de encestarle un fuerte golpe a Prusia con una tubería que avía salido de algún lugar desconocido—yao esta bien da?

He? Si estoy bien solo que un lápiz me pico un ojo aru—decía el chino mientras se sobaba el ojo herido—pero estaré bien aru

Bien en ese caso es mejor irnos para que china no salga herido—dijo Rusia a la vez que cargaba a el chino en un hombro

Que haces aru!—grito sorprendido china mientras pataleaba un poco

Saco a yao de aquí para que no corra peligro, ¿no es obvio da?—decia el ruso mientras salía de la sala aun cargando al china

Muérete!—gritaba romano mientras lanzaba bolitas de papel a Inglaterra apoyado por los latinos

Muérete tu primero!—gritaba Inglaterra regresando las "mortales" municiones siendo apoyado por estados unidos y seland el cual avía ayudado bajo la condición de ser reconocido como país

O no se nos acabaron las municiones! Maldición esto es tu culpa—grito chile señalando a argentina

Oh manu no es mi culpa—dijo el argentino tratando de esquivar mini bolitas de papel que le lanzaba el chileno

Tranquilícense todos yo tengo la solución—grito México del sur levantando en alto un machete

No los mataremos!—grito México del norte asustado por la actitud de su hermana escondido tras romano

Bien entonces solo nos queda una opción—dijo mirando con una cara malvada a su hermano—Chile, Argentina sostengan a mi hermano por favor

¿Pero que están haciendo?—decía seland posicionado detrás de una barrera de sillas junto a el estadounidense y el ingles mientras observaba como sus "enemigos" amarraban a México del norte con cinta adhesiva

¿Esto no es peligroso?—pregunto lovino mientras observaba como México del sur avía acabado de armar una catapulta improvisada

Claro que no! Ahora chicos pónganlo aquí—decía la mexicana mientras colocaban a México del norte en la catapulta

Itzel bájame de aquí! Bájame ya!—gritaba histérico el mexicano tratando de soltarse de los amarres de la cinta definitivamente esa era cinta de calidad

O no seas cobarde—decía chile calibrando la trayectoria de la catapulta

Esto es por nuestro honor! Por el de papa España y mama romano! Bien principalmente por nuestro honor! Pero ustedes entienden—grito la parte sureña de México al tiempo que cortaba una cuerda y su hermano salía volando en dirección de los "enemigos"

Ah me vengare Itzel!—grito el mexicano antes de impactarse contra los "enemigo"

Hemos ganado haha malditos bastardos les ganamos—se burlaba la parte sureña de Italia mientras celebraba junto a los demás latinos

Lovi porque tanto alboroto—preguntaba el español recién despertando de su "dulce" siesta—o por dios que ha pasado con la sala de juntas y porque Juan esta enredado en cinta sobre ese montón de sillas

Luego te contamos bastardo es hora del almuerzo—y así arrastrando a un confundido español lovino junto a la gran mayoría de los latinos salieron tranquilamente a almorzar mientras que algunos considerados se quedaron a ayudar al pobre México del norte

Y así de pocos en pocos todos salieron de la sala asta que en esta solo quedaban estados unidos y reino unido de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte inconscientes en el piso, después del golpe seland también avía quedado inconsciente pero se lo llevaron Suecia y Finlandia

Iggy me puedes decir porque inicio esto en primer lugar—decía el estadounidense despertando sobándose la cabeza

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es que empezó y no quiero recordar—decía el ingles también despertando de poco a poco sobándose la cabeza—tengo hambre asiq ue lo mejor será ir a comprar algo

Si quiero una hamburguesa!—grito el estadounidense levantándose rápidamente y cargando al ingles para salir corriendo de la sala—vamos sino se acabaran!

Hay no se acabaran nadie come tantas como tu—trataba de razonar Inglaterra con el norteamericano pero este parecía no escucharlo—solo intenta no tropezarte o sino caeremos los dos

Ou dieu cuanto nos tardamos! El apocalipsis llego y ni cuenta nos dimos—grito Francia quien apenas llegaba junto de Canadá del baño un poco desaliñado

Creo que fue una simple disputa—dijo el canadiense sosteniendo a su osito y tratando de arreglar su corbata ya que estaba igual de desaliñado que Francia

Bien pues tal vez tengas razón mejor vamos por algo de comer—dijo el francés mientras acomodaba la corbata de Canadá

Y así regreso la paz después de una disputa claro asta que estados unidos vuelva a decir algo estúpido y todo vuelva a ser un caos

.

.

.

Lo acabe !

Y solo nos queda una pregunta ¿Qué hacían francia y canada en el baño? O.o

***según wiki es el nombre completo de alfred**

Si leyeron asta aquí saben creo que los amo *3* como dije este es mi 1° fic de hetalia y el primero que me animo a subir asi que técnicamente soy una novata le tengo que dar las gracias a hiro-chan que siempre me amenaza para que acave lo que dibujo o escribo y a mi nee-chan que gracias a ella lo pude terminar *-* también a mi prima que me dio los diálogos de Itzel o mexico del sur como le quieran llamar xD y a nosight-chan por ayudarme a abrir mi cuenta en fanfiction arigato a todas! :3

Y si les gusto por favor dejen un Review no cuesta nada TwT y me aran muy feliz se aceptan criticas constructivas ya que soy principiante y muchas gracias por leer porcierto me vuelvo a disculpar por lo de la ortografía si lo se soy pésima ;-;


End file.
